


Jack Frost

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Jack researches Christmas.





	Jack Frost

“Why does Jack Frost nip at your nose?” asks Jack wandering into the library.

“Means it so cold it makes your nose hurt,” answers Sam.

“Oh.”

“Why the question?” asks Dean.

“Listening to more Christmas songs,” says Jack joining Sam and Dean at the table. “Thanks for taking us to Kansas City yesterday, Dean,” Jack says.

“You’re welcome.”

“It was nice-all the lights and the shoppers,” says Sam. “So, what are you plans for tonight?” asks Sam.

“Gonna watch Miracle on 34th Street,” replies Jack.

Both boys groan and Jack pushes away from the table. Amid a flurry good nights, Jack wanders back to his room.

******

The next afternoon, Jack approaches Sam at the library with an oversize book in hand. “Did you know that Jack Frost has no real mythology to it and is considered a turn of phrase,” says Jack.

Sam looks up confused for a moment before pushing his book on Krampus aside. Jack sat down the book he had found earlier in front of Sam.

Sam reads aloud, "He comes from a long history of personifying the seasons. "Frequently someone might refer to Winter or Frost as if they were a person, as Hannah Flagg Gould’s did in her poem “The Frost.”

Sam sits back and looks at Jack sitting next to him. “That’s really interesting, Jack.”

“Thanks! What’s that?” indicating Sam’s abandoned book.

“Krampus is a horned, anthropomorphic figure described as "half-goat, half-demon", who, during the Christmas season, punishes children who have misbehaved, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards the well-behaved with gifts.”

“Well that’s terrifying,” says Jack.

“What’s terrifying?” asks Dean entering the library with a cup of coffee in hand.

“Krampus,” replies Jack. “Do you know that Jack Frost is a turn of phrase and has no mythology background?”

Dean looks at Jack over his coffee cup for a minute. “If you’re going to research every song you hear, for the love of Chuck do not listen to Backdoor Santa."


End file.
